Le puits de l'Enfer
by Nanthana14
Summary: La caverne était profond aux murs présentant des arrêtes acérées et coupantes. Il était tentant, d'essayer d'escalader les parois pour s'échapper, mais ces aspérités tranchantes étaient plus une malédiction qu'un don du ciel. Elles tranchaient dans la chair plus profondément qu'une lame acérée. [Challenge de l'été 2019 – Collectif NONAME-Thème "Fièvre Brûlante.]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres**

**La caverne était un puits. Un puits profond de plusieurs dizaines de mètres aux murs présentant des arrêtes acérées et coupantes. Il était tentant, dans un acte désespéré, d'essayer d'escalader les parois pour s'échapper, mais ces aspérités tranchantes étaient plus une malédiction qu'un don du ciel. Elles tranchaient dans la chair plus profondément qu'une lame acérée. Elles coupaient les doigts, entaillaient le torse et l'épuisement finissait par avoir raison du prisonnier malchanceux [Challenge de l'été 2019 – Collectif NONAME-Thème "Fièvre Brûlante.]**

**Ce texte a été écris dans le cadre des challenges d'été du Collectif NoName. Le thème a été proposé par Troublant. Alors merciiii**

_Défi de l'auteur : Êtes-vous plutôt du type à avoir une fièvre d'une idée pendant des années sans en changer, ou changez-vous d'idée si vous ne l'écrivez pas dès que possible? Ainsi, donnez un exemple d'une fanfiction que vous avez publiée et d'une fanfiction lue qui vous ont le plus provoqué de "fièvre" en vous. :_** Alors deuxième texte donc il faut que je réfléchisse. Bon alors concernant les idées ça n'a pas changé****... J'ai toujours des idées que je m'empresse de noter pour ne pas les oublier et je commence à avoir un certains nombre de cahiers remplis d'idée. Un autre fic qui m'a donné de la fièvre pour l'écrire, eh bien le Tome 2 des aventures de jeunesse de Thor et Loki. ça a été mon premier nano et j'ai adoré ! **

**Ceci dit ce thème "Fièvre Brûlante" n'est pas loin de me donner la fièvre aussi !**

**Concernant les lectures et bien je suis totalement accroc à une des fics LOTR de ma copine Valentine. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**Le puits de l'Enfer**

La caverne était un puits. Un puits profond de plusieurs dizaines de mètres aux murs présentant des arrêtes acérées et coupantes. Il était tentant, dans un acte désespéré, d'essayer d'escalader les parois pour s'échapper, mais ces aspérités tranchantes étaient plus une malédiction qu'un don du ciel. Elles tranchaient dans la chair plus profondément qu'une lame acérée. Elles coupaient les doigts, entaillaient le torse et l'épuisement finissait par avoir raison du pauvre prisonnier qui retombait au fond du puits. Les plus chanceux se brisaient la nuque, finissant de souffrir. Les plus malheureux se brisait une jambe, le dos ou des cotes, agonisant lentement et sous les rires de ses geôliers avant de mourir. Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de monter à la surface ou de descendre dans les entrailles noires de cette prison et elle passait par l'imposante poulie et les cordes gorgées de sang et de crasse qui montaient et descendaient les corps…

Des corps qui parsemaient différents endroits au fond du puits et appartenaient à différentes espèces ; hommes, elfes, nains… et même des gobelins ! Certains étaient morts depuis plus longtemps que d'autres. L'odeur des chairs en décomposition était insupportable. Ce puits devenait peu à peu l'antichambre de l'Enfer.

Dans le noir qui régnait, tout était silencieux, glauque et humide. Une faible lueur brillait à a surface et les rires gras des orcs descendaient parfois jusqu'au fond, rappelant aux prisonniers encore en vie que leur calvaire ne prendrait fin qu'avec leurs morts.

D'ailleurs, dans la pénombre qui régnait, une plainte résonna faiblement. Une plainte qui entraina un léger mouvement. Il y avait quelqu'un au fond de ce puits. Des infortunés prisonniers qui tentaient de survivre à la cruauté des orcs.

Effectivement, à demi effondré sur le sol, une silhouette se redressa et tenta de se rapprocher de la seconde personne qui venait de gémir plaintivement. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sa peau zébrait de rouge sous les déchirures, là où les lames des orcs avaient tracé de longues estafilades douloureuses, mais pas mortelles. D'un geste de la main, le prisonnier repoussa sa longue chevelure brune, dévoilant ses oreilles pointues, c'était un elfe.

Un elfe qui eut du mal à ramper en direction du corps de son compagnon étendu un peu plus loin, mais il y parvint et l'agrippa par l'épaule, le secouant doucement tout en l'appelant.

\- Elrohir ?

Ce dernier gémit de nouveau et entrouvrit faiblement les yeux.

\- Elladan…

Sa voix était faible, à peine plus qu'un murmure et son frère frémit. Il faiblissait de plus en plus et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Sa main glissa sur son front et il frissonna en se rendant compte que sa fièvre était encore plus vive que quelques heures auparavant. Sa peau était si brûlante que le contact était désagréable sous ses doigts.

\- Oui, je suis là, murmura Elladan en tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était terrifié par son état.

Les deux fils d'Elrond avaient traversé les Mont Brumeux avec un groupe de guerriers pour remonter la piste d'une horde d'orcs. Une horde qui les avait menés droit dans un piège où ils avaient pu les submerger. Les guerriers avaient été massacré un à un et les derniers survivant avaient été fait prisonniers. Au moment de leur capture, ils étaient six à être en vie, mais maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, les tortures journalières ayant eu raison de leurs compagnons.

Pour faire monter le sentiment d'impuissance et d'horreur chez leurs prisonniers, les orcs avaient fait en sorte de se concentrer à chaque fois sur un plus que sur les autres. Ils s'amusaient avec lui, le torturaient plus cruellement pendant des jours et finissaient par le tuer de manière implacable et barbare devant ses amis… Un à un les elfes avaient succombés. Leurs corps étaient là… autour des deux frères, pourrissant avec ceux des autres victimes de leurs jeux barbares…

Lors de leur dernière visite, ils avaient jetés leur dévolu sur Elladan, mais cela avait fait ressortir le côté protecteur d'Elrohir qui les avait provoqué jusqu'à devenir leur cible.

Elladan avait hurlé. Il avait tenté de le protéger à son tour, mais il avait surtout assisté impuissant à la torture de son frère avant de se faire assommer brutalement. Le jeune elfe ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient prisonniers. Au fond du puits, ils ne voyaient plus le ciel… Une semaine ? Un mois ? Plus ? Il n'avait plus la notion du temps, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'on devait les secourir maintenant ! Vite !

Elrohir était à bout de forces. Sous les coups de ses bourreaux, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et il refusait de perdre son frère. Délicatement, il glissa les mains sous son torse pour le ramener dans ses bras. Il gémit de douleur tandis qu'il sentit ses doigts se couvrirent de son sang. Les entailles comme les coups de fouets étaient profonds. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et leur environnement nauséabond avait aggravé son état. Les plaies s'infectaient, le faisant brûler de fièvre. Tout son corps en tremblait.

Elladan lutta pour ravaler ses larmes et contenir un spasme douloureux. Il serra tendrement son frère contre lui, le laissant nicher sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Elr' … Pardonne-moi….

Son frère lui répondit par un léger gémissement et Elladan ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. C'était vrai, tout était de sa faute… et pas seulement parce que son jumeau avait tenté de le protéger en se faisant torturer à sa place… Non… C'était de sa faute parce qu'il aurait pu tous les sauver… Il aurait dû parler de ce pressentiment qui l'avait hanté dés qu'ils avaient posé un pied sur le chemin sinueux.

Le jeune elfe refusait de le voir ou de le croire, mais il y avait des choses contre lesquelles il ne pouvait pas lutter et ses pressentiments étaient si justes la plupart du temps qu'il savait qu'il ne devait plus les ignorer. Pourtant tout cela était nouveau pour lui et Elladan avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il avait hérité d'une partie des dons de voyance de la famille de sa mère… Des dons qu'il aurait dû écouter…

Touché par cette cruelle constatation, Ses larmes devinrent incontrôlables et Elladan se mit réellement à pleurer tout en berçant son frère dans les bras. Un frère dont il sentait au fil des minutes les forces s'éteindre. Les perles salées qui coulaient sur ses joues goutèrent sur le visage brûlant de son double, pendant que sa main pressa sa blessure la plus importante à la taille. Sous ses doigts, la plaie était chaude, boursouflée… L'infection gagnait peu à peu du terrain. Il tremblait de plus en plus, souffrant de tout son être.

Cela était sans doute encore plus violent pour son jumeau : sentir la fièvre le ronger lentement en lui ôtant le peu de force qui lui restait était intolérable. Les larmes d'Elladan baignaient tellement les joues de son frère, serré dans ses bras, que ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux.

Au prix d'un geste qui finit de griller une partie de ses forces, il posa une main sur sa joue pour tenter d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Ell'd… Ne te laisse pas aller.

Ce dernier sursauta et braqua son regard dans celui de son frère. La pénombre était profonde, mais assez clair pour que les deux frères puissent communiquer par le regard, surtout en se blottissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Il faut que l'un de nous deux, sorte de là… Je sais que tu peux l'escalader cette paroi…

\- Non… Je ne peux pas t'abandonner.

\- Ell'd… Je t'en prie… Je voulais te sauver la vie… Ne te laisse pas mourir…

\- Ne me demande pas ça…

\- Ce sera pourtant ma dernière volonté… Sauve-toi…

Elrohir toussota faiblement et perdit connaissance, arrachant un grand cri de douleur à son frère.

\- Non ! Je t'en prie ! Elrohir !

Elladan, tremblant de tous ses membres fit glisser sa main sur la joue de son frère inconscient. Il perçut son souffle brûlant et redressa la tête. Sortir ? Oui, pourquoi pas, mais pas pour s'enfuir ! Il devait atteindre le sommet, tuer les orcs et activer le mécanisme pour remonter son frère. C'était de la folie, une idée presque suicidaire, mais tout était mieux que de le regarder mourir sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

Le jeune elfe déposa donc en douceur son jumeau sur le sol et se redressa. Il chancela quand un vertige sournois s'empara de lui, mais parvint à rester sur ses deux jambes. Oh, il n'était pas aussi gravement blessé que son frère, mais il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme… Bel euphémisme…

D'un pas mal assuré, il se rapprocha de la paroi. Il tendit une main pour prendre une prise et glapit quand la roche lui entailla la paume de la main. Cette pierre était réellement tranchante comme du verre… Mais il ne renoncerait pas… Il n'avait plus le choix.

Serrant les dents, il agrippa une autre prise et tenta de se hisser. Tous ses muscles protestèrent et la douleur tétanisa ses bras pendant que le vertige revint plus fort. Elladan tenta d'agripper une deuxième corniche, mais il glissa, tombant lourdement au sol d'environ cinq mètres de haut. Son corps frappa le sol avec rudesse et il faillit perdre connaissance, mais il tint bon.

L'espace d'un moment, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour reprendre son souffle et se motiver. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il devait le sauver !

Négligeant les douleurs de son corps exténué par les semaines de captivité, il poussa sur les jambes pour se redresser. Il tituba une nouvelle fois, mais serra les dents. Il devait réussir !

Ses mains se refermèrent donc solidement sur la paroi tranchante, faisant fi de la douleur et il retenta l'escalade. La paroi du puits faisait bien une trentaine de mètres. A chaque fois qu'il progressait d'un pas, il pensait à son frère, là, en bas qui attendait qu'il le sauve et cela lui donnait la force nécessaire pour s'accrocher.

Il parvint à atteindre la moitié de la montée et souffla quelques secondes en trouvant un palier sur lequel il pouvait se reposer. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Ses muscles étaient tendus et la douleur des nouvelles coupures sur ses bras, son torse et ses jambes commençait à se faire cruellement ressentir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant !

Alors, il souffla une dernière fois et reprit son ascension. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, Elladan entendait les rires des orcs et il percevait la lueur d'un feu de camp. Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Après des semaines dans le noir, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à se défendre en plein soleil… Là, au moins, il faisait nuit.

Lorsque sa main s'agrippa au rebord extérieur, toute sa fatigue et sa souffrance furent subitement remplacées par une poussée d'adrénaline. Il avait réussi. Il était en haut !

Au prix d'un dernier effort, il finit de se hisser, se trouvant dans le dos des orcs qui buvaient autour du feu de camp. Ils étaient une dizaine. Cela lui parut beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Son frère avait besoin de lui.

Elladan se redressa, serra les dents et attrapa une épée à lame large posée contre la paroi par un orc. Pour sauver son frère, il devait les éliminer.

Aussi lentement et discrètement qu'il le pouvait, Elladan se rapprocha du groupe d'orcs. L'excitation lui donnait la force de ne pas s'écrouler et il parvint à se rapprocher suffisamment pour fracasser le crâne du premier orc venu avant que ses comparses ne le découvrent.

Lorsque l'orc s'abattit tête première dans le feu, les autres se retournèrent et poussèrent des cris de rages. D'un même élan, ils sautèrent sur leurs armes et se retournèrent contre le jeune elfe blessé. Ils étaient forts, dangereux et en pleine forme. Malgré l'adrénaline, Elladan savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les éliminer tous s'ils l'attaquaient de front.

Il se décala un peu sur la droite et trancha la main d'un orc avant de pivoter et d'en éventrer un second. Bien que mortellement blessé, l'orc agrippa la lame du jeune elfe et tira. Une violente douleur remonta jusqu'à ses épaules pendant qu'Elladan tentait de le faire lâcher.

Un autre orc jaillit sur la droite et le bouscula. Le fils d'Elrond parvint à récupérer son épée et lui trancha la gorge, mais il encaissa un coup à la hanche et roula au sol. Le glapissement de douleur lui fit lâcher son épée et un orc donna un coup de pied pour qu'elle soit hors de portée en rugissant de rage.

\- Je voulais faire durer, mais finalement, tu vas crever là !

Elladan sentit la rage monter en lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. L'orc leva son arme pour le frapper et le jeune elfe tenta de se redresser. Il savait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de fuir, mais il ne pouvait pas rester figé. Seulement, l'orc ne finit pas son geste. Un long pic lui transperça la poitrine, le tuant sur le coup pendant que la bataille reprenait de plus belle autour de lui.

Elladan, plus tout à fait lucide, en profita pour attraper une épée. Il se releva et plongea dans la bataille. De sa lame, il tenta de transpercer la silhouette devant lui, mais la main de celle-ci immobilisa son geste.

\- Elladan !

Le jeune elfe frémit. Un nom, depuis quand les orcs connaissaient-ils son nom ? Il lutta, tenta de se débattre, mais une autre main lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna vers le feu.

\- Calme-toi ! Tout va bien Elladan ! Tout va bien ! Regarde !

Ce dernier se débattit un peu avant que son regard ne croise deux yeux bleus inquiets. Des yeux qui appartenaient à une grande silhouette en armure dorée et à la longue chevelure de la même couleur. Un frisson le parcourut pendant que l'adrénaline le quittait.

\- Glorfindel ?

Le capitaine de son père lui sourit et le récupéra par la taille lors que ses jambes cédèrent tout en l'accompagnant dans sa chute.

\- Oui, c'est moi… Je suis là, répondit-il en le tirant doucement dans ses bras.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois que chaque jours, ils parcouraient les Monts Brumeux à la recherche des deux jeunes seigneurs capturés avec une partie de leurs guerriers. Trois mois qu'il refusait de les croire mort et il n'avait pas eu une seule trace avant les bruits de combats de ce soir. Des bruits qui l'avaient mené ici, lui permettant de le retrouver.

Son regard balaya son corps trop maigre couvert de coupures, sa peau trop blanche et s'arrêta sur son regard à la fois épuisé et perdu.

\- Je suis là… Je vais te ramener.

\- Elrohir… Souffla d'une voix presque éteinte le jeune elfe. Il est dans ce puits… Il a besoin d'aide.

\- Le puits ? Demanda Glorfindel en tourna la tête sur la droite.

\- Sauvez-le…

Deux mots, deux derniers mots avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras de l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin, le faisant sursauter.

\- Non ! Elladan !

Mais cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner au fond, le jeune elfe était totalement exténué. Ils devaient faire vite.

\- Elrohir est au fond de ce puits ! Remontez-le !

OooooO

Une ride d'inquiétude barrait le front d'Elrond assis sur le bord du lit où reposaient ses fils. Au retour de Glorfindel, il avait à la fois pleuré de joie et de désespoir. Ils étaient en vie… mais à peine en vie… Il les avait faits mener à leur chambre, pour prendre soin d'eux le plus rapidement possible. Leurs corps étaient si maigres et affaiblis qu'il avait bien cru que tous ses soins ne serviraient plus à rien.

Heureusement ses talents de guérisseur, comme le pouvoir de l'anneau étaient forts et le miracle s'était produit, ils avaient survécus un jour, puis un autre et au final cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils avaient été sauvés.

Moins gravement blessé que son frère, Elladan s'était réveillé le surlendemain, rassurant son père alors qu'Elrohir était toujours inconscient. Elrond en était inquiet, mais sa fièvre était tombée… Il allait mieux, tout était maintenant une question de temps...

Aux côtés de son frère, Elladan s'agita doucement avant de se réveiller brutalement en sursaut. Elrond se pencha en avant, attrapant son fils par les épaules pendant qu'il haletait, totalement perdu entre ses rêves et la réalité. Pendant tout le temps, où il se retrouva pris dans ses cauchemars, son père lui murmura des mots remplis de douceur pour l'apaiser.

Glorfindel lui avait fait un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans ces montagnes et il savait l'enfer qu'avaient enduré ses deux fils pendant des mois, survivants par miracle à toute cette barbarie. Un enfer qu'avait également subi sa douce épouse et qui l'avait poussé à quitter Arda tellement elle se languissait. Elrond était désespéré à l'idée que ses fils puissent prendre le même chemin, alors il continua à lui murmurer des encouragements et l'attira doucement dans ses bras pour le bercer.

Elladan se laissa faire, se mettant à pleurer silencieusement aux creux des bras de son père. Le jeune elfe avait beau faire ce qu'il pouvait, dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les orcs, leur sadisme et il ressentait la douleur provoqué par leur lames entaillant sa peau. Il revoyait aussi son frère se frère torturer avec cruauté et en reprenant conscience, il sentait son cœur se briser. Il était toujours inconscient… Et si son corps, comme son esprit, trop malmenés, refusait de le ramener à la conscience.

Cette simple pensée le brisait en deux et il avait besoin des bras de son père pour surmonter cette douleur. En continuant de trembler, Elladan choisi quand même de briser doucement l'étreinte, tendant la main pour agripper celle de son frère.

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? Ses blessures ont été pansées, il n'a plus de fièvre. Est-ce que je vais le perdre ?

\- Non, répondit Elrond en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Tu ne vas pas le perdre.

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Et s'il n'avait plus la volonté de revenir après tout ce qu'il a vécu ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses cela. C'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cela suggérerait qu'il t'abandonne.

\- Mais après tout ce qu'il a vécu, je…

\- Ecoute-le… Murmura une voix faible et cassée.

Une voix qui fit taire les deux elfes pendant que les doigts d'Elrohir s'enroulaient autour de ceux de son frère et qu'il braqua ses yeux à peine ouverts sur lui.

\- Tu ne… m'as pas abandonné… Jamais je n'abandonnerais Ell'd.

\- Elrohir !

Le cœur du jeune elfe bondit dans sa poitrine et, oubliant ses propres blessures, il s'effondra à moitié sur le corps de son frère. Elrohir, tout juste conscient glapit de douleur pendant qu'il laissa ses bras envelopper son jumeau. Peu lui importait la légère brutalité de ce dernier, il avait eu l'impression de mourir dans ses bras et il comprenait parfaitement toute sa détresse. Il avait été tout autant bouleversé quand il avait compris que les orcs voulaient le torturer à mort. Alors il serra les dents et serra doucement son frère dans ses bras.

\- Tu es vivant… Murmura Elladan. Tu es vivant… J'ai tellement eu peur…

La violence de ses larmes manqua de le faire défaillir et son père se pencha par le prendre par les épaules. Il le fit reculer doucement d'Elrohir qui venait à peine de reprendre connaissance et l'aida à s'allonger à côté de lui. Elladan comprit qu'il avait pu lui faire mal et frémit.

\- Pardonne-moi…

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura faiblement Elrohir en lui souriant.

Elladan hocha la tête et glissa son bras sous la nuque de son frère. Il l'attira contre lui et posa sa tête sur le haut de son crâne. Elrohir fut touché par cette marque d'affection et se blottit dans les bras de son jumeau.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, murmura Elladan.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Heureusement, vous êtes tous en vie mes fils, répondit Elrond en caressa la joue de chacun, mais je pense que vous avez besoin de repos.

Le seigneur d'Imladris se redressa et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de ses fils, puis il remonta la couverture sur ses enfants et leur sourit.

\- Reposez-vous, je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Elrond sortit et Elladan posa de nouveau les yeux sur son frère. ;

\- Ne refait plus ça s'il te plait.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ne mets plus ta vie en danger pour me protéger.

\- Moi, je n'aurais pas pu escalader cette paroi. Tu étais celui qui pouvait nous sauver… Je savais que tu réussirais.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre sans toi.

\- Moi non plus, mais regarde, tu nous as sauvé. Nous sommes en vie. Alors ne pleure plus mon frère, tout va bien.

Elladan hocha la tête et serra un peu plus son double dans ses bras, murmurant doucement avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Elrohir. Je t'aime Ell'd.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Elrond entra dans la pièce, il trouva ses deux fils endormis et blottit l'un contre l'autre. Elrohir avait fini se glisser sa tête dans le cou de son frère qui le tenait fermement la joue reposant sur son crâne. Il sourit, posa le plateau et sortit doucement de la chambre, croisant Glorfindel dans le couloir qui venait aux nouvelles.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Tout ira bien… Mais nous allons ratisser ces montagnes. Je veux que cette route reste sûre, trop de monde l'emprunte régulièrement.

* * *

**Alors voilà, en écrivant pour le Nano le tome 3 de ma longue fics sur les Elfes, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur les jumeaux (oui, je sais les relations fraternelles c'est presque trop pour moi) et j'ai eu cette idée qui m'a détourné de ma deuxième idée de base pour ce thème. j'ai repris les traits de caractère que je leur ai attribué dans ce fameux tome 3. **

**Merci pour la lecture ! **


End file.
